Dr. Krankcase
''"You know we can't have a party without... BARRELS!" ~ Plants vs. Zombies Plush, Just What the Doctor Ordered'' Dr. Krankcase is the creator of the EEES. He is the main antagonist of the Plants vs. Zombies Plush episode Just What the Doctor Ordered. ''Although originating from the Skylanders series, Dr. Krankcase had collaborated with Dr. Zomboss to create the EEEEEEES. But unbeknownst to Zomboss, Krankcase knows that the EEE's don't really work, and is scamming him for money of personal gain. He later appeared as the 2nd wave boss against the zombies in ''The Boss Hunt Part 2, where he fought the Graveyard Ops, but was ultimately defeated in the end. Appearance Dr. Krankcase has a very large, silly, red top hat. He also wields green steampunk goggles which commonly sit on his hat. He has blue hair, only seen from his back. He wears a white shirt with yellow buttons and with a red coat. He also has red gloves. His bottom halve is completely chopped off, and has been replaced with wooden legs. Personality Dr. Krankcase may appear like a perky and friendly character, in all actuality he is a dark and evil doctor. He is also seen as greedy, as he mainly desired money from Dr. Zomboss when creating the EEEEEs. Background With a PHD in BAD, Dr. Krankcase knows how to sneakily craft dastardly creations using his very own formula for magic goo. The goo brought not only the EEEs to life, but also Dumb Drum and the Evilikin. Originally working for the Doom Raiders, Dr. Krankcase had been contacted by Dr. Zomboss as someone to assist with creating the perfect zombies! To create the perfect zombies, an extraction of Zombie DNA was required. However, it was revealed that in "Just What The Doctor Ordered" that the EEEs don't actually work, but he certainly gets paid heavily for his efforts. In other words, he was scamming Dr. Zomboss all along, until Coney, Newspaper, and Captain Bubblebeard finally learned the secret of the EEEs, defeated Dr. Krankcase, and freed Head Zombie. Episode Appearances * Cooking ala Chef Piggy Episode 13: Macaroni and EEEEEE's (foreshadowed) * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Just What The Doctor Ordered (debut) * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Lobber's Balloon Buster Bonanza (flashback) * Plants vs. Zombies Plush Q/A Part 4 * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Boss Hunt Part 2 * The Legend of Monstro: Robobo's Rampage (Cameo) Quotes "Huh? Oh! Why hello there! My name is Dr. Krankcase! And you, you must be the zombies I've learned so much about, yes?" "You know, I could keep this up all day if I wanted to, but I don't. So let's make things easy for all of us and allow me to eradicate you right now." "Oh, you'd like to let Head Zombie go free wouldn't you? Well, I'm not gonna let you leave so easily now. Get it? "EEE"asily?" "Well I certainly know that, but I don't think Dr. Zomboss does, now does he?" "I'll bet you zombies really missed me... hehe! 'Cause I certainly did not." "Around and around I go, when I'll stop, not even I know!" "What do I look like to you, a marine biologist!?" "Wait! Wait! I don't even know what Mario vs. PacMan is! Don't attack me!" "Ugh... you guys are so weird! I should have never made those EEE's..." Trivia * His legs were not actually chopped off, but rather, misplaced. * Dr. Krankcase is one of the more successful villains on the show, being able to manipulate other villains such as Dr. Zomboss. * Dr. Krankcase has had the most gruesome death on the show, falling from a balcony. * The death of Dr. Krankcase was not an effect, the plush was legitimately thrown from the second story of a balcony. * In Dr. Krankcase's Lair, there was a large drum, Dumb Drum. Dumb Drum was not actually an enemy, but rather a prop. * Dr. Krankcase made a cameo appearance in the final part of the Plants vs. Zombies Q/A. * It is unknown if Krankcase made The Painter Boss, though it is speculated that he did. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Main Antagonists Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Doom Raiders Category:Skylanders Characters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Tech Elementals Category:Doctors